Discourteous Clone
Discourteous Clone (Невоспитанный клон), also known as Docoriki's Evil Clone (Клон Лосяша) is a one-shot villain from the Russian animated series Smeshariki (Смешарики), also known as Gogoriki ''or ''Kikoriki. He was a clone of the elk character Losyash'' (''Лосяш), also known as Docoriki. He only appeared in one episode of the original series, The Clone ''(Невоспитанный клон''),and one episode of the spin-off series Kikoriki: Pin-Code, Universe under Control (Вселенная под присмотром). History During his youth, before meeting the other eight main characters, Docoriki was a rude hooligan who alienated everyone in his class. Due to this, he has decided to create a friend, and, using his knowledge and the key from the chemistry cabinet, he created the Discourteous Clone. Docoriki and the Clone used to be friends and partners-in-crime, but as Docoriki grew, he realized the error of his ways and became an intellectual gentleman. Docoriki's Clone, however, didn't. Docoriki had to escape his hometown in order to get away from him. In The Clone, Docoriki ran to Ottoriki (Пин), the penguin mechanic and his friend and, asked him for help and revealed the clone's existence. Docoriki and Ottoriki entered Docoriki's house where the clone was waiting and eating sandwiches. Docoriki's clone addressed his former friend and Ottoriki with a mocking, quiet tone, and gave a nickname to Ottoriki - Chippolino ''(Cipollino, or Little Onion). Treating Docoriki and Ottoriki as his partners-in-crime, the Discourteous Clone trashed the valley the main characters lived in, breaking windows and drawing graffiti on walls. Docoriki and Ottoriki attempted to stop him, but failed, and then tried to lure him into a submarine to send him to a port in Otto's homeland - but the clone heard their plan and questioned them why would they do it, considering they were his "friends". When Otto told him he wasn't his friend and Doco said he was a petty hooligan, Doco was angered by this and said he was going to do such a terrible thing that they wouldn't forget it. Doco and Otto attacked him, tied him up and trapped him in the submarine - however, at the end, it was revealed that ''Doco ''was trapped on the submarine instead of his clone. What happened to them both awterwards is unknown,although the clone most likely either escaped or was recaptured by Otto and sent him away. Discourteous Clone returns in a Kikoriki: Pin-Code ''episode "Universe under Control". Having somehow reached the outer space,he arrived at Otto's spaceship,once again wanting to turn Doco back into a bad guy. There,he learns that Doco discovered people could change the reality with their thoughts,and Doco is afraid of materializing his thoughts. His clone,however,starts terrorizing him by "altering" the reality and Doco "fixing" it. The clone goes on as far as trying to '''electrocute '''Doco and himself. Though they both survive, Karlin discovers,to the clone's disappointment,that "altering the universe" doesn't work the way they thought. Angered,Discourteous Clone leaves the ship and flies away Appearance Docoriki's Clone looks ''exactly ''like Docoriki. However, he has a different (lower, more menacing) voice, and almost always has his tongue out of his mouth. Personality As shown in his episode, Docoriki's Clone is a hateful, immature, ill-mannered, argumentative, and impertinent vandal who essentially formed a gang of unwilling people (namely, Docoriki and Ottoriki) to trash the place and vandalize the buildings. When he was told by Ottoriki that he wasn't his friend, he walked towards him and told Docoriki that they should punish the traitor, but when Docoriki called him out and asked him to leave, the Clone was infuriated at his "friend" 's betrayal, told him that he was going to do a terrible thing that they wouldn't forget and ran to Ottoriki's house, trashing it (which could be considered a Villainous Breakdown). Despite the fact that he thinks the unwilling recruits of his "gang" (Doco and Otto) are his friends, he seems to be unsympathetic and cruel towards anyone and doesn't feel guilt over vandalizing the place. Gallery Images Clone and Losyash .png Clone and Losyash 2.png Angry clone.png Picking your nose.png Rude clone.png Holding a slingshot.png Clone, Losyash and Pin.png Clone with dissapointed Pin.png Discourteous Clone.png Videos KikOriki 67 - The Clone!|English version of Kikoriki episode "Discourteous clone" Невоспитанный клон - Discourteous Clone|Russian version of Kikoriki episode "Discourteous clone" Trivia * He is the first truly villainous character to ever appear in Gogoriki Category:Twin/Clone Category:Animals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vandals Category:Barbarian Category:Malefactors Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thugs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Wrathful Category:One-Shot Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Suicidal